federationofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monarchs
King Thelen An Elf who ruled 2,000 years ago. After the Great War, the newly elected Senate decided to appoint a King to oversee the reconstruction of The Federation. King Thelen is well loved and considered the first leader after the war to bring the Realms together. He helped rebuild the structures and repair the relationships between the races. He is one of the top 3 most admired monarchs. Queen Toral A Bronze Dragonborn who ruled 1,800 years ago. Queen Toral was able to squash an uprising of extremely wealthy Humans and Dwarfs who hired an army to take control of The Federation. She was able to take control of the companies under the control of the rebels, and The Senate passed laws protecting works and regulating business and their owners. The Federation provided her descendants a white castle located about 5 hours southwest of Dangarnon, hidden away in the mountains. Queen Toral caused the Dragonborn to think of Bronze Dragonborns as inherently superb fighters. Quote "The Dragonborn are the defenders of The Federation." Queen Nefertiti A Human who ruled 1,500 years ago. Pirates began to take control of naval and fishing ships. They would steal all of the food and supplies, kill the individuals on the ships, and then sink the ships. Queen Nefertiti was a popular and famous sailor. She was elected to fight the pirates, either driving them away or eradicating them. She succeeded in destroying most of the pirates, with very few escaping. Queen Aurelia "The Great" An Elf who ruled 1,000 years ago. An army from the main continent tried to invade The Federation. The Senate elected the most admired general of the time, Queen Aurelia. Her leadership, strategic planning, and persistence helped defeat the invading army when The Federation was outnumbered 10 to 1. She is on e of the top 3 most admired monarchs, and the #1 by most. King Mudhelm A Dwarf who ruled 900 years ago. A huge earthquake struck The Federation. Hundreds of buildings were destroyed from all five Realms. The Capital was also mostly destroyed. King Mudhelm was elected and immediately began coordinating the reconstruction of the Capital and the Realms. He not only completed the reconstruction way ahead of schedule, but also rebuilt homes, businesses, and schools. For that he is considered extremely compassionate and successful. He is one of the top 3 most admired monarchs. King Marcus Aurelius A Human who ruled 870 years ago. King Marcus Aurelis was the longest serving monarch in history. he served a total of 11 years. During the biggest and most damaging drought in the history of The Federation, he was able to make deals with different kingdoms for water in exchange for minerals and military resources. He also devised new ways to conserve water. After the drought ended, he remained King for an additional year to manage the construction of structures to store water in the event of another drought. King Reef An Aarakocra who ruled 800 years ago. Some number of Senators mutinied. The Senators who were not involved in the mutiny elected King Reef, who was old, weak, and ineffective. He died without solving the problem. He is not favored in public opinion. King Klud An Aarakocra who ruled 800 years ago. After the death of King Reef, King Klud was elected to finish overseeing the reunification of the Senate. He was young, ambitious, and inexperienced. He was able to crush teh mutiny, but took a significantly long amount of time to do so. He is not favored in public opinion. Queen Clembor A Gold Dragonborn who ruled 750 years ago. Queen Clembor was the second longest serving monarch, ruling for a total of 9 years. She was able to eventually crush a religious cult, but it took a significant amount of time since it was a belief system. The religious cult was responsible for heinous crimes and sacrifices. Religious freedom laws were rewritten to limit extreme religions. Queen Clembor caused the Dragonborn to think of Gold Dragonborns as inherently wise. Governor Lorgar Clembor is a direct descendant from Queen Clembor. Queen Olara An Elf who ruled 500 years ago. Queen Olara was very elderly, and died a year after her reign. She managed the reconstruction of much of the crumbling infrastructure in The Federation. King Rha An Aarakocra currently in power. He was elected to deal with a necromancer raising the dead soldiers buried in Azmar. Category:NPC